Undeniable Attractions
by RandomJaz
Summary: Struggling to cope with the taboo temptation that has consumed his pubescent adolescence, Dipper tries to escape his incestuous desire through adulthood self intervention. The battle proves to be undeniably difficult when the object of his affections follows him where ever he goes. Dipper/Mabel Pinecest.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Decided to start writing a Dipper/Mabel fic. First off, if you've made it this far and/or recognize my screen name, you know that this story will have mature content. This story will have an incestuous relationship. If you don't like incest, just move along. It's a fictional story. They're characters, not real people. I do not endorse, condone or approve of incest in the real world. If you participate in real life incest, you should seek counseling.

Enjoy! Please review :) -Jazmin

I don't know how it ended up this way.

Mabel and I had always been close growing up, closer than what was deemed average for siblings. We often chalked up our undeniably strong bond to us being twins. Countless hours reading taught me that twins, regardless of fraternal or identical, often grew to share a closeness that was unlike a typical sibling bond. All seemed right about it until puberty hit.

My hormones played mind games with me, veiling my sister in red light whenever I saw her. Countless times my eyes dipped lower than what was appropriate whenever we spoke or she bent over in one way or another. I fought the intrusive thoughts and tried avoiding her for a bit, I spent more nights showering in cold water than what was probably healthy, but anything seemed healthier than lusting after my sister. I would sit on the shower floor and let the cold water run frigid until my blood learned to flow properly.

All worked well until she started going out of her way to be near me. The more I avoided her as a teenager, the worse my problem became. I couldn't bring myself to tell her what was happening. I was utterly terrified of what she would say, but never the less I just wanted to lift the weight off my chest and purge my secret, But I couldn't. We experienced everything together, but now I felt so alone.

I can't count the times I've accidently walked in on Mabel wearing a towel, or how many times she walked in on me taking a shower. It was like a game of cat and mouse but no one was chasing anyone. The temptation was too much everytime it happened. Each time I would say nothing. Our relationship as brother and sister tethered on a very delicate edge during highschool. At least it did on my end.

Somehow Both of us ended up wanting to attend the same university when time for college came around, which our parents were thrilled about. Not willing to pay separate room and board for two kids, they arranged for us to rent a two room apartment off campus. Apparently it was cheaper...and they assumed we'd keep each other out of trouble. I couldn't fight back due to the fear of breaking my sister's heart. She would have thought I hated her, which was not the case.

Of course Mabel had boyfriends. I tried dating a couple of times but it never actually made it anywhere. Guys came and went in Mabel's life, all of which were casual...according to her. None ever went in her bedroom, nor did she ever go to thiers. I knew she hadn't slept with anyone of them because she was almost always home. With me. All of our first semester had been house bound for the most part. We spent Fall not really doing much.

For months she doted on me, and worried. She felt I was being introverted and thought maybe I was depressed. Being my sister, she would cook and check in on me, always making sure I was okay. If only she knew what was happening beneath the surface. By Winter, I had adjusted to having her with me all the time.

Living with her alone actually helped alleviate some of my lust. Being with her and having her dote on me gave me a taste of what siblings are supposed to be like. Concerned for each other's well being, platonically affectionate, ect. ect. The underlying lust was still there, but muted itself. For once, I wasn't bombarded with sexual signals from my brain. And for once, I could actually put myself in the dating scene once my fixation with Mabel became less intense.

I met a girl named 'Tammy', one who was the complete opposite of my sister. She was tall, had short cropped black hair and vivid green eyes. Her attire consisted of more rebellious designs and denim jeans paired with leather boots and belts. She wasn't girly like Mabel but she was certainly interesting. I liked her attitude enough, and she wasn't overbearing. She just wasn't 'nice', according to Mabel. Tammy was pretty much distant but Mabel dealt with her, all was well though.

When I FINALLY had everything under control, both Tammy and Mabel threw it all off.

Earlier in the day I came home in a bad mood. Tammy and I dated for about a month and everything seemed to be falling out of place. She wouldn't hug me, hold my hand or even really acknowledge me as her boyfriend. I initially took her distant nature to be a result of a new unfamiliar relationship and assumed she'd warm up to me, but it didn't happen.

After going to her house for a date and arriving to a living room full of her friends with the excuse of 'oh, they called last minute and really wanted to come over', I left. I was frustrated and beyond aggravated, stomping in the snow as I walked home. I wanted affection, I wanted a relationship. More than that I wanted Mabel. Without Tammy to be the substitute, I was quickly plummeting back to my temptations. I was devastated.

Mabel saw me come home and immediately knew something went wrong. I refused to talk to her about it. She grabbed my sleeve urgently to comfort me but I pulled away with my chest tight and pants threatening to grow tighter. I wanted so badly to be in her arms and let her hold me, but I didn't trust myself. I didn't trust myself at all.

After showering and passive aggressively crying under the flow of cold water, I found myself back to square one as I sat on the shower floor letting the cold water pelt me. I convinced myself that it was in my head, that nothing I craved sexually or romantically from Mabel was actual valid. It was a childhood mix up. I was too close to her growing up so my brain mixed up signals. That was it. It was a mix up, just an illusion. I could fix it and never want her that way again. It wasn't normal.

That day was unusually quiet. After I came home and rejected my sister's comfort, she avoided me and kept to herself. After I had showered I went to my room and put on clean boxers and a T shirt to relax. Nothing I did eased my mind and I kept envisioning the woman in the next room. I eventually resorted to playing the most violent and angry videogame I owned in an attempt to vent my aggravation.

Night time came around quicker than usual being it was winter. Barely supper time and it was dark. Mabel took a shower about an hour after mine but I hadn't heard any activity from her since. I bludgeoned the head of an ogre, pressing buttons angrily, when a knock on my door caught my attention. It was unusually soft in comparison to Mabel's usual loud and silly nature. Normally she would have knocked loudly in an attempt to annoy me light heartedly.

I must have taken too long to answer her because her voice piped up from behind the door.

"Hey Dipper...could I come in?" she asked me gently, I could hear her hand on the door knob as she waited for my usual 'yeah, go ahead'.

I reflexively said yes, internally cursing myself as I knew personal space was the safest route for right now. Not to mention I was wearing boxers. Of course Mabel came in right as I answered her. Her hair was up in a ponytail, a fashion she took up during the start of college. Something about wanting change. The hairstyle made her look older, along withher lackof braces. Her pajamas weren't as flamboyant and colorful as they once were, as she stood in my room she wore simple green long cotton pants with a striped pink spaghetti strap camisole.

I kept playing my game as she came in, shutting the door behind her. We lived alone but she knew I had a quirk about keeping my door shut, something that she picked up on. I could feel her near me as I scrolled through my inventory and prepped for a boss battle, the smell of her shampoo was intoxicating.

She sat down next to me on my giant old bean bag which was on the floor, giving my lack of pants a quick glance. I scooted over a bit, which she assumed was to make room but was actually to avoid physical contact. She said nothing as I played, just watching. It was a nice moment, nerve wracking, but nice. She stayed quiet for so long that she actually scared me when she spoke up.

"Dipper.." I flinched and she coughed awkwardly before continuing. " Sorry..uh.. can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me" I laughed nervously, willing my eyes to stay glued to the tv screen as I played.

Her hand rested on my bicep softly and she scooted closer to me, talking to me very gently.

"I'm serious Dip, what's going on with you? You're all wound up and mopey all the time." she told me, "You're not the brother I used to know... we were so closer, Dip. You pushed me away earlier, you're worrying me. Did I do something?"

Never in my life did I think Mabel would ever confront me about my behavior. She spent years saying nothing about my ever growing distant behavior or my gloomy demeanor. She always combated it with getting close to me or seeking to comfort me...the first time I reject her and she calls me out on it all after these years. Nervous, I tensed.

"No, of course not. You didn't do anything" I assured her honestly, because it was true.

She hadn't done anything. It was all in my head. Just in my head.

"Then what's going on? You've changed. What happened today? Did Tammy do something?" She questioned seriously, her voice losing it's nurturing tone. "You came home mad and pushed me away. "

I tried changing the subject but Mabel wouldn't let me. She pushed the topic regardless of my clear unwillingness to discuss it. I became more aggressive in my videogame, fighting off enemies for the sheer sake of violence. I ended up telling her what happened earlier and she was livid, telling me to dump her.

"Look, Tammy and I aren't working out. It's rough but I want it to work. I just need some time to think."

"Well why don't you just leave her? " Mabel insisted. "She doesn't deserve you. What a horrible person. Find somebody else, leave her Dipper. "

Mabel made it sound so easy, as if she had it all figured out for me. Tammy was all I had to curb my lust for my sister, if I cut her off cold turkey I'd be walking in to a battlezone. A very angsty battlezone. My sister moved in closer to me, trying to get my attention but I kept playing.

"I can't just leave her! What good would that do?" I countered back, slaying a beast. "Tammy is here and I don't want to be alone. I can't leave her Mabel, you don't understand. There aren't too many options available for me...I'm not right."

Mabel ceased her talking briefly, my room falling quiet cept for the sounds in my game. Her hand squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and she offered her solution once more.

"Leave her."

"Mabel-' I argued, until I felt a hand push down my controller to pause it.

"Leave her, Dipper"

Mabel brushed away my controller, letting it fall to the floor, and brought her face in to kiss me. She craned her neck to reach my lips then grasped both sides of my face by the jaw to turn me so I'd face her. Her tongue slipped past my lips and tasted me, warm and soft. I dared not to touch her as she did as she pleased, my mind still not caught up with what was happening.

My brain caught up very slowly as Mabel tipped me backwards on the bean bag, never breaking out lips once. By the time my brain registered what was happening, and that it needed to be stopped, I could feel blood pooling in my groin. I could feel it, more importantly I knew she could feel it.

I had everything figured out. I had everything under control until now. I don't know how it ended up this way. I didn't stop her. She kissed me heavily and I didn't object, I gave in with a vengeance. Out make out was heavy and sloppy, evidence of no experience on both our ends. It didn't matter that there was a tad bit too much saliva, I couldn't help but run my tongue over her teeth where wires and brackets once were.

With me having no intentions of pulling away, Mabel was the first to do so. Mabel struggled to catch her breath and when she finally did, she tried bringing her mouth to mine again. The logical part of my brain nagged me to pull away, but there was no better alternative to coax me otherwise. Before I knew it, my sister was purposely grinding herself down on to my erection through the material of my boxers.

The bean bag wasn't very comfortable. It's lumpy feel was awful on my back but I didn't want to initiate a move of location on to the bed in fear that Mabel would lose her nerve and come to her senses. In retrospect I should have done so with the hopes of snapping her out of it, but the feeling of her warm thighs and heated pelvis was amazing on me.

I felt myself getting close, gritting my teeth while my back ached, and when I thought I was going to soil my boxers Mabel stopped. Her fingers curled in to cotton on my shirt as she hurriedly urged me to get up. I stood up, erection tenting my underwear obviously, and sat on the bed where she tugged me to. Once having me situated where she wanted, she crawled over me

"Mabel, are you sure that-"

"Sshh" she murmured quietly while straddling me again, her mouth by my ear. "Just let me."

Her hips resumed their back and forth grinding, rubbing her core on me. Her breathing was heavy as she struggled to stimulate herself enough through the layers of material we were wearing. When she felt she was close, she couldn't finish. She became visibly annoyed, unable to reach climax. I vaguely wondered how many orgasms my sister has had in her life as I brought my hips up to meet her movements. She seemed to know what she wanted, but as far as I knew she was a virgn. I had been fairly certain she was a virgin.

Moving my hips offered her some help and she responded to me beautifully.

"Mmm" she gasped.

I heard her first moan and couldn't have been any more amazed. I snapped my hips up as she needed me, desperate for relief. Intrusive wet dreams didn't compare to this. Seeing my sister on me, needing me to orgasm, inflated my ego and stirred up a burning arousal stronger than I had ever felt. I bucked her up and down until finally her nails dug in to me through my shirt as she came.

I watched her come down from her release, ignoring my swollen member which leaked with desperation. Her orgasm left her a little foggy as she recovered from the rush of adrenaline and endorphins. Now would have been the perfect time to see just how wrong my fantasies were and come to my senses for real, but I was too far in. When my sister looked me in the eye and made her desires perfectly clear, nothing could have possibly stopped me from giving her what she wanted.

I sat up against the headboard, careful not to dislocate Mable from her position on me, As I sat up, she followed me and repositioned herself. Her chest was right in my face and I could feel the ridges of her bra with my chin. Without asking, I reached up and peeled the straps of her camisole down over her shoulder and let it bunch at her waist. She didn't stop me as I pulled down the cups of her sleep bra, Instead she reached behind herself and undid the clasp.

Her bra was tossed aside and I leaned forward to enjoy what was right in my face. I really didn't know what I was doing but I knew what I wanted. I pulled her hair of it's hair tie and let it spill. Kissing her fairly ample chest, I suckled at the plush flesh and took in the smell of her soap. She moaned and tried grinding herself down on me again but the change in position had changed the alignment of our pelvises. A swipe of my tongue to her budded nipple and her throaty moan turned to a needy whine.

"Aahh Aahhh" she moaned brokenly as I used my tongue to play l with her sensitive peaks. I reached my hand down to the space between her thighs and she gasped once my fingers made contact with her pajama pants. "What are you doing? "

"Just go with it" I assured her, releasing her chest to speak. "Please...oh my god"

I groaned in amazement at the wetness I felt once slipping my hand down the front of her pants and under the elastic band of her panties. Her skin was smooth and slippery as I explored, rubbing her juices around with my fingers. There wasn't much room to move between us, my hand being partially trapped, but I touched her slowly and she moved her hips to help herself to what she wanted.

Sitting underneath Mabel as she rode me, I watched her breasts bounce. Her long curly brown hair fanned her slender shoulders in the moonlight peering through my bedroom window of our shared apartment and in the next room over was her bed, empty and waiting for her. She should be curled up with a pillow sleeping, but here she was. Her fingers curled themselves around my upper thighs, clenching them while she pressed her hips against my hand.

I didn't dwell on the realization, instead I pulled my hand out much to Mabel's dissatisfaction. I was painfully aroused and needed to know how far she wanted to go with this. After what we just did with most of our clothes on, I couldn't imagine what was to happen once they came off.

"M-Mabel...where is this going?" I asked her, feeling the veins in my forehead pulsing with the same tempo as my dick. "I'm going to lose it, and fast"

She pulled the bunched material of her camisole off her waist and threw it to the side before taking me by the shoulders and pulling me to her. The momentum of her movement landed her on her back with me on top of her. Her head was a mere few inches from the footboard but she didn't care. She tried wiggling out of pants.

I ended up helping her, taking her pants and underwear off. I pulled off my shirt and underwear, not the least bit self conscious with my sister. She on the other hand was slightly embarrassed to have me staring at her so intensely but didn't hide herself from me. She was actually very receptive to me. As nestled my hips between her legs, she spread them wider, welcoming me. Once again we were connected the way we had always been before my anguish.

Emotions took over and I nearly cried. The feeling of isolation was gone as she hugged me to her. My chest shuddered and Mabel felt it in hers. She immediately worried about me and pulled me to look at her.

"Dipper, what is it?" she asked her voice alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I've felt so alone" I choked out, trying not to cry and ruin what was happening. "So, So alone"

Mabel took my face in hers and shooshed me soothingly.

"You were never alone, Dipper"

In that moment it finally hit me. All that I had gone through, Mabel did too. She struggled with it all alongside me behind closed doors. The realization calmed my brimming tears, taking away the remorseful worries. I instigated a kiss between us, beyond relieved. Hand gripping her thighs I squeezed them reassuringly as the head of my penis bumped her and she gasped.

"Do you want to use protection?"I questioned, realizing the dangers of what we were going to do.

Mabel shook her head no, holding my shoulders were steady hands.

"I'm protected...just promise me one thing before we do this." Mabel requested, kissing the stubbly skin of my jugular.

"Anything" I promised, groaning deeply as her soft lips kissed my stubble.

"Leave her"

Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well thank you so much for the feedback you guys, I'm so grateful. Thank you!

"Leave her"

She said the words, she didn't ask them. Her voice was soft and soothing, lulling me in to a sense of security. Like leaving Tammy would ease the world of all it's burdens. I looked down at her, my head and heart struggling to recalibrate the scale of reasoning I had rooted to my morals. Both sides took turns outweighing each other until Mabel whispered to me, crushing the scale in to oblivion

" We don't need anyone else" Her words were loud between us, carrying far beyond her physical volume. "It'll just be us again. I promise."

Having no control over it, I sobbed. It was a deep guttural sound. Her words ripped it from me, wrenching away the locks I had placed on my pain. Years of turmoil, exposed and left raw to the elements as she lay beneath me, calm as could be. I lifted one hand from the mattress by her head and brought it to my hair, tugging on the thick brown hairs at the crown of my head as I tried to regain my grip.

My sister, whom was all I wanted from life, was here with me. No barriers, no boundaries and no fear. The person I spent my whole life with had been severed from me by an involuntary desire and kept at bay by a power that was not our own. She was now here with me, noone to take her away. All I could think off were the years I'd spent mourning our bond, only to discover it was still there and stronger than I ever anticipated.

Hot, stinging tears leaked from my eyes and I clenched them shut. A heavy round droplet felt from me on to her, splashing on the pillowy slope of her left breast right above her heart. Mabel brought touched the spot, and curled her fingers. She shook her head sympathetically, never taking her eyes off me. Mabel used the corner of an over hanging sheet to blot away tears collecting on my cheeks and brushed the hand in my hair away.

She rubbed the strands with much more gentle fingers, smoothing them down back on to my skull. She kissed my lips ever so gently, bringing her other hand up to wrap around my shoulder. The heel of her foot pressed down on my lower back, bringing my pelvis closer to her. The head of my penis brushed her intimate lips and I retracted my hips away, snapping them backwards.

"Not like this" I sobbed, ashamed of myself for breaking down. "I won't take you like this."

"Just like this is fine" she told me, bringing me back in close. "Love me just like this"

Bringing my head to hers, she rested our foreheads together as we kissed. My erection brushed her again and Mabel kept me close, encouraging me to enter her. I slid in, feeling her walls tighten around me like glove as I penetrated her slowly. The wonderful feeling off her calmed me down, enough that my sobs didn't shred my vocals apart anymore. I breathed her in deeply, relishing the paradise I'd finally found.

She responded me to wonderfully, sighing as I pressed in to her. The only resistance I faced was the barrier inside her.

"You're a …" I mumbled, voice recovering from crying.

I suspected Mabel was still virginally intact but after her behavior it left some doubt. By no means would it have changed my opinion of her in any way if she had slept with someone else, but feeling her hymen trying to keep me out struck me with a feeling of amazement. My sister had saved herself, and was offering herself to me.

"Does it bother you?"

She looked so worried all of a sudden, her confidence fading. She pulled her chest in to herself, shifting to one side unsurely. She didn't want to hide herself from me but she couldn't totally fight off the reflex. We were still connected between our legs and she breathed somewhat laboredly, ancy with anticipation.

"It doesn't bother me at all."

I put my hands under her, palms facing up against curve of her back. I pressed her up slightly as I pushed in to her, hating myself for the tearing sensation I knew she could feel. I tried moving in as smoothly as possible to prevent any unnecessary pain. Touching her earlier helped tremendously because she was slippery inside, making the penetration easy.

I tore her hymen and every muscle in my body clenched with hers when she tightened up from the pain. I felt horrible but we both knew it would happen. Her fingers dug in to my shoulder and skull, bones pressing down on bone, and her thighs squeezed my hips. I couldn't take back the discomfort for her, so I stayed perfectly still.

Her thighs loosened around me and she told me what she wanted. Still breathing heavily, she held me closely, and I moved. I moved inside her carefully, all too aware of her trembling. My thrusts were inexperienced and sloppy as I tried finding a way to move without hurting her anymore than she already was. My concern for her the only thing desensitizing me enough to curb my finish from happening.

Gradually Mabel's entire body relaxed and she spread her legs wider and towards her chest a little. She was giving me more room to move. Seeing her no longer in pain cut the worry away and I started taking in the way she really looked. Lifting my head from hers, I watched her breasts move with her body and her hair spill around her. It was beautiful, the way she basked in the pleasure she was giving me.

Watching her pushed my on coming finale far closer than it had been moments ago. I told Mabel I was too close, trying to pull out. She stopped me with the heel of her foot, it pressed on my lower back again, and pressed me back to her. I struggled, pleading for her to let me pull out. In response she pressed on me hard.

"Dipper" she moaned in my ear, stirring a reaction from me.

She wasn't close to orgasm and she knew I knew that, but she was fine with it. She scooted her bum down a couple inches to lift her entrance for me and I didn't fight it anymore. The hands I had holding her back slid down to the dip of her spine as I moved faster. I became lost in my sister as I felt my end nearing.

I came abruptly as she kissed the hollow of my clavicle, the touch so soft and loving. My hips snapped forward powerfully and I clenched with the quakes of my orgasm, Mabel gasping from the hit of my pelvis on to hers. She 'mm'd approvingly as my seed shot in to her, settling inside her warm and sticky.

Holding her still, I placed her down on the bed gently and laid down next to her. She rolled over it to me as I caught my breath and hugged my chest. Her skin was not nearly as hot as mine was, her warm skin was almost refreshing again me. We laid there together without speaking, letting everything fall to place.

"Dipper, vacations next week."

She mentioned it so randomly that I grunted in confusion. Then I remembered Christmas was around the corner. It was easy to forget during all the stress and chaos, plus Mabel didn't put up any decorations. She'd really toned down after leaving home and I guiltily wondered if it had been for me. High school was gloomy, she probably didn't want to overwhelm me.

"Yeah...I guess it is."

"Did you really forget?" She asked me gently, patting my back with her fingertips, head under my chin. "Mom and Dad are probably going to call soon, see if we're going back for the holidays."

I didn't really want to go back to see our parents, and it wasn't anything against then. Just as I had strained my relationship with my sister, I had done the same with them during my depression. They loved me all the same, mood swings and all, but I just didn't feel the connection anymore. Laying there with Mabel, I didn't want to think about the outside world.

"Are you going to go?" She knew I didn't want to but asked in an attempt to let me know she wanted me to go back home when she did.

"Would you be mad if I didn't?"

"No..."she said truthfully, disappointed in my clear avoidance of her question. "But I'd be sad."

"I can't have that" I would go back for Christmas with her, if only to make her happy. Whether my parents were as thrilled wasn't my concern.

That night Mabel slept in my bed. She'd gotten up to use the bathroom and then came back still naked with a pillow she'd taken from her bedroom. It was a rectangular shaped pillow with a lavender case. It was some sort of memory foam thing she loved and swore by. After clicking off my television still on the game screen, we got in bed the right way with our heads on our pillows.

Mine rested horizontally under my head while Mabel had hers laid vertically so she could rest her head on it and hug the bottom. I held her as she laid on her side with the silly pillow, blissfully comfortable.

I woke up before she did the next morning. Our room was freezing and I wondered if we had forgotten to turn the heat on last night. It was impossible that happened because it was winter, we always had the heat on. Listening closely, I couldn't hear the hum from the heater vent and I tried figuring out what was going on.

The alarm clock on my shelf said it was about five in the morning. I mentally scratched my head, wondering what happened. Mabel was shivering in her sleep, pushing in to me for warmth. I hugged her closer, wrapping the blankets around us tighter. I knew we had the heat on last night, so something was up. As I tried getting comfortable again, someone banged on the door to our apartment.

I got out of bed, climbing over Mabel since I was trapped between her and the wall, and cursed to myself at how cold I was. Goose bumps were blossoming all over my body and I searched for my underwear and shirt. Getting them on, the banging happened again and more followed from what sounded to be down the hall. Mabel woke up as I opened my drawer, yanking on the first pair of sweats I saw.

"Huh, what?" She sputtered, suddenly curling the sheets around her in a cocoon "What's going on. why's it so fricken cold?!"

Pulling on the sweatpants, I told her I was going to go answer the door. I asked her to go to her room just to be safe, and get dressed. As her bedroom door shut, I went to the front door and looked through the peephole, seeing one of the building maintenance men.

"Mornin' " he greeted me, bundled up in jackets, thick gloves and scarf on. "I'm sorry for the wake up call but we received a call an hour ago about the heat. This floor's heating unit is out, and it's cold as the Dickens up here."

I agreed with him, cringing as my bare feet were on the frozen floor.

"Well by order of the owner, we have to distribute space heaters to the apartments. He's having them delivered soon, you can expect one by 6. The warehouse he called has the truck on it's way."

The maintenance man left, moving on to another apartment. I closed the door behind me and locked it, going back down the hall to find my sister. I knocked on her door and she told me to come in, when I entered she was wearing a huge baggy sweater and putting on what appeared to be a second set of leggings with a pair of sweatpants waiting on her bed.

"What did you knock for? It's just us" she put the sweat pants on over the leggings and started going in her sock drawer.

"I was being polite..anyways the heat went to shit sometime this morning on our floor, maintenance is bringing a space heater until they can get the vents working again. "

She put on a pair of thick fuzzy socks and looked at me in horror, spotting my bare feet. She urged me to go put on some socks and slippers, fetching her own from by her bed for herself. I walked away to go do that and she called from her room as I stopped in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Put on a sweater too! Oh my lanta it's cold!" She screamed, something falling over in her room. "Our toes are gonna fall off!"

Hearing Mabel spazz out was refreshing and missed. I chuckled to myself, smiling for the first time in a while. As I was in my room putting on some socks and then a sweater, she came in with her own comforter and climbed in my bed. Her big sweater made her look like a lump as she lied down, pulling all the sheets together in a big layer.

I didn't get in with her, waiting for the door to knock again. When it did, I answered it right away and let the maintenance man in. He began following me down the hall, noticing the two rooms,

"Which room is it going in?"

"This one!" Mabel cried from my bed, catching the man's attention. "Put it in here!"

Nodding, he went in to my room and set up space heater while apologizing for the one per home policy the owner had set.. He turned it on, explaining it would warm the room shortly, and told me the owner of building would leave an automated message on the phone when the heating problem was resolved. In a way I was grateful Mabel and I had done what we did last night, knowing that if it hadn't happened her and I would have had a whole different set of issues later on tonight.

Letting the maintenance man out again, it was a little past six in the morning. I got in bed with Mabel and she glued herself to me, not warm enough yet. I was so thankful for it being a Saturday but it was not how I would have preferred to start my weekend. Cold and confused. My sister hugged me and within half an hour the room was comfortable enough that we could afford to kick off some blankets.

"I'm hungry, what are doing for breakfast"

Mabel asked as her stomach growled under the heavy tarp of a sweater she had on. I thought about getting us some cereal from the kitchen, running the idea by Mabel first. Her response was to tell me she wanted the marshmallow one and then kissed me on the nose. I laughed, feeling my face warm up, when my cell phone buzzed on the bedside table.

Looking over at it, Mabel watched it buzz around until picking it up to see who was calling me. She turned the phone over, giving it a nasty look, showing me the caller ID.

"Your ex is really well mannered, calling at 6 in the morning"

"She not my Ex" I corrected Mabel, catching her hurt eyes as I said it. "SHE doesn't know she's my ex yet, remember?"

Smirking in satisfaction, Mabel glanced down at the phone screen. I assumed she would just silence it and set it aside but she answered the call, going as far as to put it on speakerphone. Tammy sounded rough, like she was hung over.

"Hey, I need a ride to the doctors" Tammy complained, sounding like she was in some sort of pain. "Could you come get me?"

" My brother actually can't do that right now. Cuz you know, he's sleeping. Being it's six in the morning and all, thanks for waking me up though"

The attitude Mabel was throwing at Tammy was unbelievable. I'd hardly ever seen my sister cop such passive aggression at anyone before. Her sassy ways were normal, but the pure attitude was totally different.

"Wake him up and give him the phone, I need to go to the hospital."

"Didn't any of your friends stick around last night?"

Tammy wasn't feeling well at all or else she would have snapped at Mabel for the condescending tone. I knew there was actually a problem if she was letting my sister talk to her like that. I took the phone from Mabel very calmly, Tammy not knowing I was there.

"Mabel, if he's mad at me for last night tell him I'm sorry. I really need a doctor-"

I gave a Mabel a very quick, apologetic look. I needed to bring Tammy to the hospital and I knew none of her trashy friends would do it. They were all most likely at their houses or passed out at her place. Telling myself I had to see her anyways to break it off with her, I agreed to come get her. I hung up the phone and my sister didn't look mad. She too was thinking of the promise I made to her as I accepted her body. She trusted I would follow through, and that's what I had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading, guys! Your time and feedback is so very much appreciated :)

Tammy didn't look well at all when I got to her place. I pulled up to her apartment building in the beat up old car I shared with my sister and spotted her waiting outside. Mabel accompanied me even though I had assured her she could have stayed home. She sat in the passenger side tinkering with some silly app on her phone when we arrived at Tammy's.

The ebony haired girl spotted our car and she approached the passenger side door, pausing as she saw my sister. Clearly disgruntled, she retreated to the backseat instead. The door shut with almost a slam and I quirked a brow at the passive aggression, then remembered Mabel's behavior on the phone earlier. I didn't hold any spite towards Tammy in that moment, but sympathy wasn't quite there either.

I didn't greet Tammy and just began driving to the local hospital. Through my rearview mirror I peaked a glance at her, noting her ghastly complexion. Her usual alabaster skin was dull and clammy, bags under her eyes. She held her abdomen and kept her eyes pointed down, visibly unwell. If I knew Tammy, she was definitely some degree of hung over. Mabel gave me a side glance as I shifted my eyes back to the road and I swallowed dryly.

In the hospital parking lot I debated whether I would ask Mabel to come in or request she stay in the car. But she didn't wait for any instruction, getting out after Tammy did. My to-be ex girlfriend slipped on a patch of black ice and my sister reacted immediately, catching her by the arm before she fell.

"Woah!" She yelped, pulling Tammy back to stand as she clutched her stomach miserably. "Careful..."

I wasn't taken back my Mabel worried nature, that just being who she was. She'd been awfully rude to Tammy on the phone earlier, but for good reason. Now that Mabel saw the girl paler than the snow on the ground around us, her usual empathy kicked in. Tammy didn't respond to Mabel but suddenly yanked herself away. Mabel look startled but it soon become clear why Tammy had moved so quickly.

She hurried away a few feet, barely missing the patch of ice she slipped on before and bent over, gagging. Nothing came out as she heaved, and Mabel went over to her, hesitantly patting her back. Tammy dry heaved for a bit, nothing coming up out of her stomach at all. She spit though, barely. She was definitely dehydrated.. Hungover indeed, quite severely if she needed a doctor.

"I'd ask if you were okay...but that'd be stupid..." Mabel whispered.

"I threw up all night...nothing's coming up now" Tammy mummbled hoarsely. "My stomach hurts so bad..."

"Let's get you to the E.R"

The receptionist instructed Tammy to sit in the waiting room and Mabel guided her to a seat. Pulling her legs up in to a chair, Mabel took a seat next to her. I stood off to the side, too antsy to sit down. Mabel met my eyes briefly and I smiled very slightly, scratching at the material of my sweatpants nervously. I had no idea how I was going to carry through with the break up, especially after having to take Tammy to the E.R so visibly unwell. It took about half an hour, but Tammy was brought in by a nurse.

Neither Mabel or I were her kin and we were left to wait. I could have taken Mabel and left, but I had a promise to fulfill. I pondered if maybe Tammy was unwell besides just a hangover because she'd never needed a doctor for one before, but I had no information to go by. Whatever Tammy was suffering with wasn't detrimental because an hour later we were called in. I don't think Tammy expected Mabel to come along because she looked at my sister confused, but didn't protest to her being in the room.

"Everything okay...?" I asked her nervously, not sure on how to work in a break up as I looked at her hooked up to a I.V drip, her body layered in hospital blankets.

" I'm going to live, Yeah."

Mabel visibly bristled at Tammy's tone but played it off as she took out her phone. She sauntered off as nonchalantly as she could muster, mentioning something to me about 'cafeteria frozen yogurt for breakfast'. I almost smiled as Mabel left, her breakfast of choice so very her. Had Tammy not called, Mabel and I would have eaten cereal at home.

"So... what's the problem? You don't look well...but they got you hooked up pretty fast."

" It's nothing to worry about, I'm gonna be fine." Tammy assured me bluntly, curling the blankets around herself tighter. "You can go."

"Well uh.. You sure?"

I didn't see a window of opportunity to just casually drop the bombshell that I needed to. Not that I really cared if her feelings were hurt, not too in depthly anyways. She'd done nothing but show apathy to my feelings...but still, hurting others wasn't my thing. I was a pacifist to say the least, I didn't like confrontation.

"Just leave, I won't be discharged for a few hours."

"Are you sure everything is okay..?"

"Dipper, just go."

Tammy began to look irritable and nervous, glancing to the curtain of her closed off cubicle frantically like she was looking out for something. Or someone. I was annoyed with her attitude, and thought maybe now would be the perfect time to just be an asshole back for once in my life. I was ready to tell her goodbye and then the curtain behind me whoosed with someone's entrance.

"Tamara honey, the abortionist has an opening in an hour and a half. Would you like to-?"

The nurse paused as she spotted me in the room next to her. She held a clipboard in her hands and clutched it close to her chest anxiously, her flow of speech ceasing completely. She pointed to me after glancing to Tammy.

"Oh.. Hello. Who would you be?"

My stomach clenched in on itself and I felt my jaw tighten with aggravation. I glanced at Tammy, seeing her wide eyes. She tried opening her mouth to say something but she couldn't. There wasn't a need for her to say anything. I already heard enough.

"I'm her ex boyfriend" I informed the nurse briskly. "I'll be leaving now."

I left the room, the curtain billowing as I pushed past it. The metal rings scraped the beam they were hung on and I didn't bother closing the curtain, marching down the hospital hallway. Grinding my teeth I took long strides, walking past employees and scattered gurneys. I pressed the button to the elevator in annoyance and took the elevator down to the cafeteria, ready to collect Mabel and leave.

My sister was sitting at a small table in the corner, just beginning to dig in to a cup of frozen yogurt. I approached her and she didn't see me until I was right across from her. She smiled around the spoon in her mouth initially, then her lips turned down as she took in my glum and rather aggravated demeanor.

Pulling the spoon out she swallowed the bite she'd had and looked to me worriedly. I nodded my head gestured for us to leave and Mabel did so without resistance. In the elevator I pressed the button to return to the main level and Mabel rocked back and forth on her feet, offering me a bite of her frozen yogurt.

"No thanks sis..."

"It's chocolate though" she insisted meekly. "It's really good..."

'I'm sure it is"

It was obvious my sister wanted to question what had happened with Tammy but she resisted the temptation as she exited the hospital with me. Mabel brought the edge of her sleeves up over her hands to hold her frozen breakfast as we walked through the parking lot, the wind blowing frigid. In the car I put the heat on immediately for my sister's sake.

The key was placed in the ignition and I put the car in gear, pulling out of the parking lot. Mabel ate her frozen yogurt in silence, and I was grateful for her contained curiosity. If I had to outwardly state what I'd just discovered about Tammy I would probably lose it in the car. All that time she spent ignoring me she'd been off with someone else. She never even entertained the idea of us being intimate.

Xxxxx

"Tammy's pregnant!?"

Sitting in my bean bag chair game controller in hand I winced a bit at Mabel's raised voice. After coming home and settling in, she finally approached me about my break up with Tammy. She rightfully assumed the event had been horrible but did not suspect to what degree. From my bed she had been watching me play when she brought up the topic and then yelled out in surprise at the news.

" Not for much longer. She's getting an abortion. Not that I care about that particular detail, it's not mine. " I told her, pressing buttons. My thumbs clicking the plastic. " She was trying to rush me out when I came in to see her. The nurse waltz in announcing an abortion appointment., not knowing someone had come in to visit Tammy."

"She was going to hide it from you! What a-"

"Bitch? Yup."

Getting off from my bed Mabel came over to sit in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck as I played. She kissed my cheek and held me tight, her foot tapping with agitation.

"She cheated on you, I'm so mad" Mabel huffed.

"I was there to break up with her anyways, Mabel" I reasoned, trying to relieve myself of my own Tammy induced agitation. "Doesn't even matter now"

"Still! She fricken pretended you didn't exist and then slept with someone . Aren't you angry?"

" I'm getting over it"

In game I paused, going through the quest log. I read, quitely mummbling to myself and my sister pressed her cheek to mine. I kept reading, pausing to blow a wisp of her hair that brushed my cheek. Mabel giggled, purposely swising her bangs to pester me.

" You were just angry like two seconds ago" I chuckled. "Now you're being silly."

"And? What do you want from me?"

"Some consistency would be nice."

Mabel elbowed me and since she was sitting on me I tilted my body, threatening to toss her off me. She held me tightly as she did almost slide off on to the floor. The floor was only inches away yet she screamed like she was in danger. In a matter of one night Mabel was slowly returning to the silly sister I'd remembered before my plummet in to depression, I didn't realize how much I missed her. Or how truly in sync we still were.

"I'm gonna fall off!" She wailed, clinging to me.

"The floor is RIGHT THERE though."I insisted, "RIGHT THERE!"

"My life is flashing before my eyes!"

She finished her melodramatic statement, briefly pausing to look at me. I smirked and slowly leaned over again, then Mabel just leg go. She fell the few inches to the floor with soft thud and kicked her foot up weakly.

"Everything is going dark..."

"You're fine"

"Goodbye cruel world."

I snorted and kept playing, then Mabel's foot was out and poking me. She teasingly trailed it up my side then her bright fuzzy sock was in my face. I batted it away, laughing, and Mabel continued. She was so persistent I actually laughed fully, resorting to pulling off her sock and tickling her foot. At that she squealed and tried crawling away but I tossed the game controller and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back.

"Dipper no!"

"Payback's a bitch, aint it?" I taunted, raining down on her with full blown tickling.

I held her ankle firmly in my hand and no matter how much she kicked I didn't let go. She had tears coming from her eyes as she laughed and her smile was so bright my chest warmed, along with my cheeks. I was so grateful to have her back, my mind clear enough to appreciate her. I knew that had Mabel not reciprocated my want, I wouldn't be as content as I was. The relief was still wafting through me, almost like an afterglow.

Enraptured in Mabel's laughter, I moved from the bean bag and I tugged her closer until her legs were spread along my sides. I tickled her stomach and she wiggled, still dying of laughter. In the commotion she accidentally kneed my stomach a bit and I grunted. Mabel caught her breath and smiled, catching my light wince.

"Sorry, Bro Bro" she apologized, bringing her hands up to my shoulders. "C'mere"

I was pulled down and she laid her lips upon mine and kissing me chastely. The shift from playful to affectionate was sudden and I smiled a little, face warm. Mabel stuck her tongue out at me and used her legs to pull me down closer, giving me a full body hug. She was fully latched to me, it was really nice.

"I'm a koala!"

"Of course..."

Xxxxx

Getting ready for bed that night, the message machine beeped. We learned that the heating wouldn't be fixed until for another few days. It didn't really bother me being that I had both Mabel and the space heater in the room, but having to take showers in a cold house sucked. Of course the water heating unit was still up and running, but getting out of a steaming shower and in to a freezing hallway was horrible.

After showering that night I learned that from then on I would be taking my clothes to the bathroom with me, not leaving them in my room like a dumb ass. Mabel had learned from my mistake right away, snickering as she went to take her shower, towel AND clothes in hand. That was a lesson well learned.

"By the time they actually fix the heat we'll be leaving for Mom and Dad's anyways" Mable mentioned, coming in to my bedroom after going to the kitchen for a drink. "At least we'll have heat when we get back"

"True..."

"You're still okay with going right?"

I had no problem going for the sake of making my sister happy, but I was not as enthused as she was about seeing our parents. For one, I had already detached from them as well as almost everyone. Secondly, I didn't know how I would look them in the eye after leaving on such glum terms. When leaving for college I'd refused to seek therapy like my mother wished, not even entertaining the idea of staying home to finish school.

I'd been in such a rush to run away from my life, and Mabel. Ironically enough Mabel wasn't willing to let me go. She followed me under the guise of wanting to attend the same university, but I now knew that was a ruse. She was worried about me...and in the same boat I was. I'd call it a rut but after having my sister crawl down in to the hole I dug myself, it wasn't bad at all. It was perfect.

"I'm okay with going" I assured Mabel, laying in bed watching Television. "I'm not thrilled or anything but it is what it is..."

"You're definitely not looking forward to this."

"Not really, no."

Getting under the sheets next to me, Mabel curled up low by my side and looked up at me, her head resting under my arm. She didn't seem to comforted by my lack of desire to see our parents but she understood why, there was no way she didn't. I didn't have to explain myself, and she reassured me with a hug. She rolled over towards me and hugged my side.

"It's just Christmas break, it'll be okay."

"You're probably right"


End file.
